supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Crowley
Crowley ist der König der Kreuzungsdämonen, der die Führung der Hölle angenommen hat, nachdem Luzifer wieder in seinen Käfig eingesperrt wurde. Davor war Crowley Liliths rechte Hand. __TOC__ Geschichte Crowley war der König der Kreuzungsdämonen und Liliths rechte Hand, bevor er die Führung der Hölle übernahm. Sein richtiger Name war Fergus Roderick McLeod aus dem 17. Jahrhundert (genaugenommen aus dem Jahr 1661) und hat seine Seele für einen längeren Penis (7 zusätzliche Zentimeter, um genau zu sein, um im zweistelligen Bereich zu sein) verkauft. Er hatte einen Sohn. Beide mochten sich wirklich nicht. Obwohl Crowley kein Loyalist Luzifers ist, wird sein Symbol, das Teufelsdreieck, des Öfteren von Luzifer dargestellt. Sein Lieblingsscotch ist nur ein 30 Jahre alter „Craig". Nachdem Crowley König der Hölle wurde, ersetzte er die Folter der Hölle durch eine neue. In der neuen musste man sich an einer endlosen Schlange anstellen. Wenn man am Ziel angekommen ist, muss man sich wieder hinten anstellen. Des Weiteren verhilft Crowley den Winchester-Jungs durch einen Deal mit Bobby zu Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort des Todes. Er verspricht, Bobby die Seele wiederzugeben, nachdem Luzifer wieder im Käfig steckt, hält sich jedoch nicht daran. Bobby sucht fortan nach einer Möglichkeit, ihn zu erpressen, und findet heraus, dass Crowley aus dem Jahre 1661 stammt und in Schottland lebte, wo er einen Sohn namens Gavin hat, mit welchem er ein so schlechtes Verhältnis hat, dass dieser kurzerhand den Ort verrät, an welchem Crowleys sterbliche Überreste (seine Knochen) begraben sind, sodass Bobby nun ein Druckmittel hat, um sich aus dem Deal freizukaufen - was auch funktioniert. Daraufhin holt Crowley seine Knochen ab und nimmt sie mit. Es ist außerdem Crowley, der den Plan, das Fegefeuer zu lokalisieren und die Seelen der Monster mit Castiel zu teilen, verfolgt. Er hat Samuel Campbell und einige andere Jäger wiedererweckt, damit sie Monster jagen und fangen. Er will von den Monstern in das Fegefeuer geführt werden. Castiel täuschte vor, Crowley zu töten, als Castiel seine Knochen verbrannte, um Dean, Sam und Bobby zu Crowleys Tod vorzutäuschen. Castiel verbrannte die falschen Knochen, beabsichtigt, um den Winchesters und Bobby zu zeigen, dass Crowley tot ist. Dies jedoch war eine reine Täuschung, was auch beim "Rendezvous" mit Eve klar wird. Castiel hält seinen Deal später nicht ein, die Seelen des Fegefeuers zu teilen. Als Castiel den Deal gebrochen hat, suchte Crowley sich einen neuen Geschäftspartner; den Erzengel Raphael. Castiel gab ihnen das Blut zum Öffnen des Fegefeuers und floh. Crowley und Raphael versuchten, das Fegefeuer zu öffnen, aber nichts passierte. Wärend sie das taten, absorbierte Castiel die Seelen. Er hatte das Blut gegen Höllenhunde-Blut ausgetauscht. Nachdem Castiel das Fegefeuer geöffnet und die Seelen absorbiert hat, erklärt er sich selbst zum neuen Gott und erlaubt es Crowley, zu entkommen, denn er sagt, er habe Pläne für ihn. Nachdem die Leviathane freigesetzt werden, bittet Crowley um ein Bündnis mit Dick Roman, der scheinbar Anführer der Leviathane ist. Roman lehnt dies jedoch ab. Aufgrund dessen hilft er den Winchesters bei ihren Bemühungen, Dick Roman zu töten. Obwohl Dick Roman später doch einlenkt und Crowley Kanada anbietet, wenn er im Gegenzug den Winchesters nicht sein Blut, welches für die Leviathan-Waffe gebraucht wird, sondern anderes Blut gibt, hält er zu den Winchesters. Nachdem Dean jedoch mit Castiel und dem explodierten Dick Roman verschwand, nimmt er gegen Sams Willen Kevin Tran mit sich, um sich das Wort Gottes über Dämonen übersetzten zu lassen, und findet dadurch heraus, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, die Höllenpforte zu schließen, was er verhindern will. Bevor er jedoch herausfinden kann, wie, kann Kevin Tran mithilfe einer Dämonenbombe fliehen. Später treffen die Winchesters in auf einer Auktion wieder auf ihn, auf der die gestohlene Dämonentafel von dem Gott Plutus versteigert werden soll. Da sein Angebot ihm jedoch zu wenig ist, geht die Tafel an Linda Tran, die dafür ihre Seele bietet. Es gelingt Crowley jedoch, ihren Körper zu besetzten, und im darauffolgenden Kampf kann er mit der Tafel fliehen. Gegen Ende der achten Staffel will Crowely die Winchesters zwingen damit aufzuhören, indem er viele Menschen, die Dean und Sam gerettet haben, tötet. Sie gehen dann darauf ein, doch war dies eine List, um ihn zu fangen und durch ihn die letzte Prüfung zum Schließen der Höllentore zu vollziehen. In der 9. Staffel schlägt die letzte Prüfung fehl und Sam fällt ins Koma. Währendessen wird Crowely im Kofferraum eingesperrt und später im Bunker der Men of Letters. Als herauskam, das der Engel in Sam sich falsch vorgestellt hat und dann verschwand, brauchten Dean und Castiel seine Hilfe, um den Engel aus Sam herauszukiregen. Sam trennt sich von Dean und Sucht mit Castiel den Engel, der ihn bessesen hat. Währendessen tut sich Dean widerwillig mit Crowely zusammen, um Abbadon aufzuhalten. Mit der Zeit wurde Crowely süchtig nach Menschenblut, als Sam die letzte Prüfung an ihm vornahm. Dadurch wird er etwas menschlich. Beide finden dann die erste Klinge und das Mal des Kain. Damit gelang es Dean, Abbadon zu töten. Als Dean dann durch Metatron tödlich verletzt wurde und stirbt, ruft Sam Crowely her, doch tauchte er bei Dean auf. Er gab Dean die erste Klinge in die Hand und Dean erwacht mit dämonenschwarzen Augen. Eigenschaften Crowley hat eine raffinierte Fähigkeit der Telekinese und ist besonders leistungsfähig für einen Dämonen. Er behauptet ein Nest von Dämonen gefunden zu haben und kam mit keinem Kratzer wieder raus. Crowley ist auch ein guter Folterer. Er steuert und besitzt ebenfalls einen Höllenhund, der größer und aggressiver (er ist im Stehen oder Sitzen etwa 5 Fuß, also etwa 1,5m, hoch) als die meisten anderen Höllenhunde ist. Crowley selbst bezeichnet seinen Höllenhund als "mein Welpe". Der Höllenhund kämpft in Staffel 5, Folge 20 gegen einen anderen Höllenhund. Irgendwann, nachdem Luzifer und Michael in Luzifers Käfig gefangen sind, nutz Crowley seinen Höllenhund, um von Bobbys Teufelsfalle befreit zu werden. Es zeigt sich, dass Crowley Kentnisse über Enochian, als er eine Villa in Sigillen bedeckt besetzt, hat. Desweiteren hat er auch einiges Wissen über den Colt. Bis zur 8. Staffel wurden seine Dämonenaugen nicht gezeigt. Als Kevin Tran's Mutter von ihm besessen ist, sieht man erstmals, dass er, wie viele Kreuzungsdämonen, rote Augen hat. Auch sein dämonischer Rauch ist rot. Trivia Auf Twitter ist es momentan Trend, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden, d.h. im Kampf um die Hölle, heißt es nicht mehr Krieg bis zum Tod, nein, es ist ein Wahlkampf, wie Crowley zu sagen pflegt (9x10). Demnach ist jetzt die große Frage, Vote4Abbadon oder Vote4Crowley? Es gibt sogar "Wahlplakate" Beispiel ---->thumb|270px|Vote4Crowley Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Unterwelt Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kreuzungsdämonen Kategorie:Übernatürlich